Mixedup
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: As all of them were traveling for different reasons, they happen to end up in the same place. A different group comes along with different problems. A school project for everyone to observe. What will happen if it is all... Mixed-up? still SasuHina
1. The Surprise

Chapter 1:

**Konoha **

It was a very long day in Konoha. All of the people were very busy. Messenger birds flew in and out. Shinobis running back and forth from other places to the Hokage tower just for their mission reports. You may think that this is just how it always is, but the day was more busy than usual. Ever since the new Hokage had been in the village, he has been doing things they cannot understand or get, even the missions he would send the other ninjas off duty was disturbing… but no one dared to ask him questions. He was the Hokage, that was how he put it, so no one must ever question his motives… it was all for the village's sake…

"Ah, I'm full already!" a young blonde shinobi said as he was patting his stomach…

"I am always surprised how you tend to always eat so many of our shop's ramen, Naruto." Teuchi said, while he was cooking for other costumers, Ayame just gathered up the bowls that were beside Naruto and went to clean it up…

"Ohayo Naruto!" someone said behind him, he turned around to see Sai and Sakura smiling at him…

"Hey guys, want to eat some ramen?" he asked grinning at them…

"No time for that Naruto, the sixth Hokage wants us." Sakura said pulling him towards the Hokage tower. Once they got there, they opened to see the room very crowded…

Familiar faces filled the room; they didn't know what was happening or what this was all about…

"Uh… is this some sort of a reunion?" Naruto asked to no one in particular…

"No, it isn't… I have summoned all of you for a mission." He said finally turning to them…

"What kind of mission?" Neji asked…

"It is just some mission to gain more alliance for this village." All of them were surprised…

"But why so many people?"

"And why not? You too, are escorting the Kazekage for this matter."

"The Kazekage? You mean Gaara comes too?" Naruto asked him, Danzo turned his attention to him…

"Yes, fortunately the Kazekage volunteered for the mission to help strengthen our bonds with him. And seeing that the more ninjas there are to protect him is something to be able to say _thanks _for his cooperation, don't you think?" He said towards them and sat down…

"Now go, the Kazekage arrives in fifteen minutes. He'll tell you the details later on, when he arrives." He said dismissing all of them…

* * *

**Alice Academy**

It was just like an ordinary day in that academy, as a bunch of delinquents were just about to leave the classroom, the teacher next walk right in…

"Now, no need for that." He said as he smiled at them, the raven haired leader scowled at him…

"Yep, I will be gone after this announcement." The blonde teacher said still smiling at him; he sat back down with his hands on his pocket and a comic book to cover his face…

"Just get to it… Narumi." He stated settling down on his chair. Narumi just smiled at him, and then looked at the class.

"This is just going to take a while before you guys get summoned for the general assembly we are going to have." The class looked up on Narumi, curiosity getting the best of them. He stopped at the middle of the class…

"Now Natsume, I promise it will be interesting." He said smiling at the uninterested student, Natsume finally sat properly and looked at him, and Narumi was pleased and went back to the front…

"We are going to have visitors arriving." He said, and he heard the students curse at him, he just sighed…

"Just shut-up… and let Narumi speak." Natsume stated, Narumi turned to him and smiled…

"Arigatou Natsume-kun." He said turning back to the class, "Well as I was saying, we are going to have visitors… so far we have no information about them, or where they come from."

"Well then, why are you inviting them in?!" Sumire had suddenly stated, "The last time we had visitors Natsume-kun was kidnapped!" She finished. Narumi sighed and looked at his students and noticed that they all tensed up as they recalled the hideous incident.

"And that is why we are going to have a general announcement this time." Narumi stated as all eyes were on him now, "Get up and go out to the assembly. Sit with your classmates children." He stated and walked out of the door but left it opened for them, waiting outside. They stood up and walked to the assembly place accordingly.

Once they reached the place, they half expected the principal to show up; the other half expected he wouldn't. They also expected it to start right away, but were dismayed when they had to wait for half an hour or so…

Finally Jinno-sensei went up above the stage. The rest of them knew that the principal wasn't going to present himself to them once more. So they just continued to sit on their seats and waited until he started to talk to them or rather brief them on what they should be doing the moment these so called _visitors_ arrive…

And they all listened attentively…

* * *

**Akatsuki hideout**

It had been a while since Danzo was first made Hokage, and Tobi had had the feeling that he was up to something and he didn't know what it was. He unconsciously clenched his fists and looked around his empty domain. Team taka had been out for some time now, probably just killing time or training. Zetsu had been sent out to spy on Konoha and keep an eye on taka while Kabuto… only kami-sama knows what he's been up to…

As he was thinking how ridiculous it was that the feudal lords appointed Danzo as the sixth Hokage, he'd be more furious if they made Kakashi Hokage… after all, it had been his dream once to rule over that village so that he'd be acknowledge by…

Before he could continue though, he was interrupted when he felt an all too familiar chakra return… Zetsu was back, and about time he was. He was itching for someone to talk to in this forsaken place. It had been quiet for quite some time now and had started to wonder where the others had gone off to…

"Ah Zetsu, how nice of you to finally show up… so, what's the news?" he inquired, hoping for something interesting to happen. White Zetsu just looked up at him for a while and then started to brief him about what had happen just recently…

"Danzo had just made a move." He said…

"Oh?" he asked, interest hinted in his tone, "How so?"

"He just had a meeting with the Kazekage."

"Why? What is it that they talked about?"

"Something about sending over some ninjas to some place in Tokyo." He replied

"The civil lands?" he said, he never thought of the civil lands before. There was a reason why they were called civil lands. They were more civilized, more talking than taking actions… they were more on plans and money, while they… they were different. They were more barbaric and end up with more fights anyone had ever seen for the past centuries. Their land had a barrier, and that concealed them from the outer world… but the outer world wasn't concealed to them…

This was quite interesting indeed; this will make a way into the history of the world of ninjas… the first time ever they were going to mingle with the likes of civilians…

No one in the world of ninjas were civilians… it was either they gave up on the title of ninja… or they died a ninja, either way, once a ninja… always a ninja… and there was no denying that they were indeed more prone to peculiarities than those outsiders… but perhaps _some _peculiarities were forgotten to be contained, that's why Danzo wanted some ninjas to go over there…

"Zetsu, get Sasuke and his team here… I have a mission for them." He said and Zetsu nodded and sunk back into the ground…

'_What are you planning Danzo? Why would you involve the outer world into our fight?' _he thought… something was just not right, but he couldn't help but smirk behind his mask… this had just escalated into a whole new kind of excitement for him, he wondered how it'll be like in the outside world… was it more peaceful… or as chaotic as this world?

* * *

**Konoha Gates**

They were now going to the meeting place, each team was assigned to meet at a certain place and end up all at the Konoha gates… so far they've been looking for Sai… it was the first time that they had been sent to some place they haven't even been to before and now they were wearing ridiculous clothes! Naruto missed his ninja clothes… his orange jumpsuit, and he was eyeing the piece of clothing he was wearing for a while now…

He looked at Sakura and noted that she too was uncomfortable, but was handling it better than him… she too looked somehow more fitting in that type of clothing… what just didn't register in his mind was the fact he had to change his clothes for this mission and why he never heard of Tokyo or Gakuen Alice in the entirety of his existence…

"Oi, Sakura-chan… what do you think Danzo's up to, eh?" he asked her. He saw the corner of her eye twitch; of course he was expecting to get punched due to his lack of respect but was surprised when she decided to ignore him…

"Normally I would have punched you Naruto," she said clenching her fists, "But I have to admit… I too am wondering what he's up to. Frankly I never like him as Hokage… if I were to choose between him and you," she said and halted at her steps, she looked back at Naruto with a smile, "I'd choose you." And she started walking once again. Naruto just stared at her retreating form. He then scrutinized her with his eyes…

A pink laced tube that had a ribbon underneath her chest, a pink frilly skirt and a pair of pink flip flops with Sakura blossoms on each of them… he definitely think it was weird they'd be told to wear this kind of outfit for a mission, it was completely unfit to wear in a battle… much less for travelling! He then looked down on his outfit…

It was orange, chequered button-up polo, with a pair of black jeans on and orange running shoes…sure, it looked good with him, but he just didn't see the purpose, until suddenly Sai appeared right behind them…

"He only means well." He suddenly said, as if he had been hiding from them, at the same time eavesdropping. They both turned to see Sasi in the same outfit as Naruto, only different with the colour. Sai's was grey… while Naruto's was orange…

"Are all outfits like these?" he asked at Sai, he just nodded…

"Come on," Sakura said to both of her teammates, "Don't want to be late for our first mission the sixth Hokage gave us. Let's hurry up!" she said and sprinted of… they followed her, not minding if their outfits got a bit dusty… the scroll said it was dirt-proof…

Once they arrived at the Konoha gates, all of rookie 9 and team gai had gathered up along with the Kazekage and his siblings…

"So, you guys ready?" Gaara asked them all, he was the head of this mission… he was responsible for them all…

"Hai." They chorused, and they all started to sprint out of the village and towards the end of their barrier from the outside world… they didn't know that they had passed through the barrier, neither of them had looked back also, but if they had… they would have been shocked or petrified that their beloved village… can no longer be seen, but just a bunch of empty land… all the trees they passed by… gone…

* * *

**Akatsuki's Hideout**

Sasuke and his team's training had been disrupted when Zetsu suddenly sprung up in the middle of their sparring session… of course he wasn't too happy either but had told them anyway that their presence was requested and that they were going to have a new mission… of course that got their attention and about time they had, but what bother Sasuke the most was why they had to go over to that place? As far as he knew, they were locked inside a barrier… concealed from civilians' sight so that they'd be safe and their secret kept a secret… so why make a move after a thousand years?

"And that is all you needed to know… and all you needed to do." He said, to them and they all nodded and proceeded to gather up the things they should be bringing. Of course, Tobi had taken the liberty to also choose their outfits for the mission as well…

Sasuke decided to stay and put on the peculiar clothing on later…

"Is there something you need Sasuke?" Tobi said, eyeing him behind his mask…

"There's something you are not telling us." He said, and Tobi just chuckled…

"Impressive, you sensed me not telling something… impressive it is." He replied

"Well?" Sasuke asked, "What are you not telling us?"

"The moment you reach Tokyo, Sasuke," he said, "You are going to run into a few old friends of yours."

* * *

**Phew… glad that was over… had a hard time actually trying to piece back the pieces on this one… I lost track on Gakuen Alice, but I never lost track of Naruto… so I had to do a lot of research on the Gakuen Alice part so some of them might make sense…**

**I just want to say belated happy birthday to Mikan, and a happy birthday to Haku of Naruto January 9 :***

**I don't own Naruto… or Gakuen Alice at all… but if I did, my favourite characters won't die… and my favourite pairings would come true :3, and don't worry… this will still be SasuHina… with a hint of Gakuen Alice ;)**

'**Til next time!**

**This is a rewritten chapter already :3 watch out for "The Job" because I am going to rewrite the first chapter!**

**Please leave some reviews for this edited chapter… if you happen to read the previous first chapter before it was changed… but if not… skip to the next chapter and you'll know what I mean… until then! Next rewriting schedule is on… January 19, 2013! That's Gaara's birthday minna! **


	2. The Wait is Over

Chapter 2:

_Recap_

"_And that is all you needed to know… and all you needed to do." He said, to them and they all nodded and proceeded to gather up the things they should be bringing. Of course, Tobi had taken the liberty to also choose their outfits for the mission as well…_

_Sasuke decided to stay and put on the peculiar clothing on later…_

"_Is there something you need Sasuke?" Tobi said, eyeing him behind his mask…_

"_There's something you are not telling us." He said, and Tobi just chuckled…_

"_Impressive, you sensed me not telling something… impressive it is." He replied_

"_Well?" Sasuke asked, "What are you not telling us?"_

"_The moment you reach Tokyo, Sasuke," he said, "You are going to run into a few old friends of yours."_

_End of recap_

* * *

The moment team taka had left their premises; Tobi sunk back down to his chair and then looked around for a scroll and some ink. When he finally found what he had been looking for, he started to write down in it. Zetsu was away for now because of an errand that Tobi had ordered him. Once he was done, Zetsu still had not come back, so he decided to wait…

* * *

**Hokage Office**

It was quite difficult trying to infiltrate the new Hokage's office now that he wasn't the very traditional type. He was more on militarism and therefore made it harder for Zetsu to get close to him. He wasn't going to be kidding when he's going to say the Konoha ninja's have levelled up because indeed they have. In just a short time everything became uniformed and every single thing, to the Anbu, was a threat…

Luckily he was exceptionally skilled with infiltrations after years of experience. He learned to adapt well and to make up very well excuses. He finally had gotten past the building's defences and was now slowly breaking through the message room's security…

The errand Tobi had sent him was to try and figure out where Danzo had sent his message and investigate it more. Of course they learned of the school's address but other than that, they were clueless about them. Right now they were just going to get the information Konohagakure and Sunagakure had gathered and make their own thesis about the academy. Whatever this academy was, they were sure this was going to be a great advantage to them… and they are going to find out just how much.

Zetsu had disguised into a very common and unnoticeable ninja in Konoha who was only assigned to sort out some old texts, manuscripts and data. He quickly scanned through the files and read the most recent ones. When he got to the file he was searching for, the door had suddenly opened, and Zetsu quickly ducked under the desk and slowly tried to sink down in the ground. He had to be careful though because a sudden disappearance of presence to them would mean infiltration… he had to be slow…

Seems like it was going to take longer than he expected…

* * *

**Next morning with Rookie Nine and the Kazekage**

They had started to move out from Konoha since yesterday and when they scanned their perimeter, it was so strange for them to actually not see a single thing on where they had been. They had set camp in a nearby river and are now getting ready to leave. Apparently it was so early that a few only seemed to be awake, and the rest were still asleep…

Hinata was training with TenTen, while Temari was cooking breakfast while Ino checked on the supplies with Sakura. Ino and Sakura had just finished and now joined Temari in the camp fire, while Hinata and TenTen were still training in their usual attire, not taking any risks with the attire the present Hokage had given them. Ino and Sakura set their things down and sat opposite of Temari…

"Ohayo Temari-san," Sakura greeted, "Have you been here before?" she asked, Temari shook her head…

"Ie, I haven't, didn't know this place actually exists, but I think I've heard of it before… from the elder council." She replied, Ino scooted closer to the fire…

"Honto? What did they say about these places?" Ino quickly inquired, Temari paused and had a bit of trouble remembering about what they had said…

"I think they called it… civil lands."

"Civil lands? How so?" Ino asked, Temari had just shrugged her shoulders…

"Don't know, probably something about the past." Temari replied, "Other than that I don't really know what else happened."

"What happened?" TenTen suddenly said out of nowhere, appearing quite exhausted from her training with Hinata, not a few moments later Hinata followed her out of the bushes looking as if she just had a nice bath. "Was there something you girls had been talking about?"

"We were just talking about the mission." Sakura replied, "You girls stay here while I go train for a while."

"Yeah, me too!" Ino added and both girls decided to get away from camp site to refrain from breaking anything. Hinata and TenTen took both of Temari's sides, and sat down. They watched her cook, and soon TenTen decided to get a bath in the nearby stream…

"I'll go and wash up, see you guys later." She said and gathered up her things and began to walk away, leaving only Temari and Hinata behind…

"So what do you think of the mission Hinata?" Temari asked, as she was setting the food down on the makeshift table they had made yesterday. Hinata sat down and thought for a while before she answered…

"I think that the new Hokage might be planning for something Temari-san, but I don't know what or why he is planning something." She honestly replied.

"I personally think it's because he wants to settle a score between him and the Uchiha." She said

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, while Temari looked at her quizzically…

"You call him with a 'kun'?" she asked in disbelief, she thought she'd say "Uchiha-san", but no… she said "Sasuke-kun". She noticed the heiress blush, but answered her question anyway…

"H-Hai, I c-call eve-everyone with honorific, even a 'kun' honorific." She replied, "Why do you think he's settling a score with Sasuke-kun?" she asked, curiosity was in her tone. Temari shrugged, but came up with the only reason she could think of…

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think it was because the Uchiha had almost killed him… if it weren't for back up coming then he would have." She replied to Hinata. Hinata sunk her head back down to her knees, while looking at the fire…

_Fire…_

They were the element of the Uchiha clan. They were once a proud clan… what could have happened? Why did it have to happen? Hinata had thought of it ironic that their clan crest was a fan… while theirs were fire… it was strange yet so… meaningful for the only thing that can keep a fire from dying is… the wind. So maybe that's why their crest was fire, while the Uchihas had a fan. It all made sense… so maybe their clans were somehow connected to each other…

* * *

**With Team Taka**

He had been awake since the break of dawn and was completely alert. He didn't know what he was going to do once he did meet with his _old comrades _from Konoha. He just hoped they wouldn't have to cross paths very often so that nothing could get in the way with his mission. He read the report or summary and the information Tobi had given them, and it was indeed intriguing. He never heard of the civil lands before… nor did he know there was such a place.

He looked back at the clothes he was tasked to wear and indeed it was peculiar clothing. He never worn such a thing before, but it was similar to what retired ninjas wore. He sighed and decided to put it on already… after he gets a shower…

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Zetsu had come back not after quite some time. Tobi had finally gotten the files about the school and was indeed quite amazed by how limited they do know about the school… but at least now, they know whom they have contacted and what they had said.

"So… they never met the guy?" Tobi asked Zetsu

"As what I have learned from my infiltration… yes, they haven't met yet." Zetsu replied and Tobi paused for a while to think…

"We may actually use this to our advantage."

"Eh? How so?"

"Get me another scroll to write on," he ordered, his Sharingan was spinning as he was reading the message from the sixth Hokage, "We're going to send another letter from the Hokage." He said as Zetsu nodded at him and begun to get what was required from him…

"What are you really up to… eh, Danzo?"

* * *

**With Rookie Nine and Sand siblings**

Everyone were now wide awake except for two people, but one was a lazy person from the start and the other… was just plainly a heavy sleeper. They were still at the tent, and Sakura came inside to wake them up…

"Psst," she gently nudged the sleeping form of Naruto, "Wake up sleepy head." She said, after waiting for some response, there was still none so she decided to give it a try once more, but it ended up still the same. Now she was really getting annoyed and Sakura wasn't one to be so patient… she gathered a bit of chakra into her right fist and blasted him out of the tent… which landed on the very cold spring of water…

"Wha! Sakura-chan… that hurt." Naruto whined as he had recovered…

"Hmph." Sakura said as she haughtily flipped her hair and marched off to Shikamaru's sleeping form… who she knew was desperately trying hard to sleep again…

"If you don't want to end up like Naruto I suggest you get up now." She threatened and immediately Shikamaru straightened up and yawned…

"How troublesome." And they proceeded to pack up their bags and prepare for leave… they were a long way from Konoha, and the sooner they get there, the sooner they can start on their mission… which they still really don't get yet at all…

"Oi Gaara," Naruto called out to the Kazekage, "What is the mission about really?"

"To make some new allies."

"Allies? So we're just going to march into a school and offer alliance with them?"

"Ie," he replied, and everyone started to gather around him, "This school isn't really a normal school… but we don't know what they are yet. As we were preparing for the upcoming war, we had received some reports of some irregular activities here in the civil lands."

"Civil lands?" Neji asked again, and Gaara nodded…

"Civil lands is where people without any special or extraordinary abilities are living in… we don't belong there… but we are still one and the same. At first we thought there were some group of rogue ninjas that passed through the barrier so we sent some jounins to investigate, there were none… but they did report about the strange activities leading up to one single place…"

"The Alice Academy." Shikamaru added, and Gaara nodded, "So basically we are undercover… and as we figure out what makes them special… we get them to join our side?" Shikamaru concluded and Gaara nodded…

"Sigh… this just got troublesome than I expected." Shikamaru thought out loud…

"Well, what were you expecting? A vacation?" Temari added while Shikamaru lay down once again…

"All right then!" Ino said, "Let's get going everyone!" and they all nodded and started to move out of their campsite…

* * *

**With Team Taka**

They started to move once the sun rose to the sky and were now slowly catching up to the rookie nine. Sasuke sensed this, and so did Karin. She secretly warned Sasuke, just for the sake of being able to be within arms' reach, which Sasuke noted but ignored her advances only. She seemed to be reacting well, yet failed to see he really wasn't paying attention to her. He knew that any moment now they might sense his chakra so he wanted to stop already, luckily for him, someone beat him to it…

"Can't we stop for a while?" and all three figures looked at their last member whose hands were now on his knees as he unloaded his gigantic sword, "We've started since this morning and I am parched! I need water!" he complained and Karin rebutted…

"Well, if you followed my advice before and stop carrying that blasted blade of yours then you wouldn't be having a hard time!" she said, Suigetsu smirked…

"Aw, I never knew you cared too much for my well-being Karin."

"Of course I don't! I only get annoyed because you slow us down!"

"Admit it, you are starting to fall for me aren't you?"

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too-"

"Enough!" Sasuke said, and they both shut their mouths as Sasuke started to form some hand seals and four giant hawks appeared before them, flapping their wings…

"You summoned Sasuke-sama." Said one of them, and he nodded

"We are travelling quite a long road, I hope that you can carry us throughout… if not, lessen our labour in travelling." Sasuke said, and the hawk tilted its head…

"We were not meant for transportation," it replied, and Suigetsu snickered, the hawk shot it a glare, "But if it's to help you then we'd happily obliged." Sasuke nodded at it as each one started to climb on to the hawks back… except for one…

"Sasuke can you please tell the bird to let me on its back?" Suigetsu complained

"I will not for you carry a dangerous weapon that could injure me on the travel." It only replied while Sasuke shrugged at them

"I won't be walking!"

"Of course you won't be… you'll only be dangling." It said as it flew to follow the others and snatched Suigetsu from the ground using its large claws…

* * *

**Alice Academy**

The school was only just starting but everyone else in the school noticed the new announcements added on the walls. It was hard to miss since everyone had been talking about the precautionary measure that was given to them… most students had complained while others felt it was only fair to those whose alices don't appear at will…

"Ne, Hotaru, what do you think of the whole no Alice policy?" Mikan asked her best-friend who was busy with her new undetectable spy cam…

"What no Alice policy?" Hotaru asked her…

"The ones on the notice."

"Oh… nothing much really… my Alice only seems to appear normal so I don't really have to hide anything at all." She said and Mikan sweat dropped…

"Easy for you to say." She said sulking; Hotaru paused and looked at her…

"Really baka… you should consider yourself lucky because your Alice rarely comes up." She added and begun to walk away. Mikan only sulked all the more…

"I am really hurt Hotaru, your Alice seems normal but mine never shows up at all!" she said as she continued to whine a bucket of tears, while Hotaru continued to ignore her…

Meanwhile two boys were watching at the interaction of the very odd pair of best friends, Ruka looked at beside him and saw Natsume reading the rip-off notice in his hands…

_**Attention to all students:**_

_**You are not to use any Alice for any reason at all once the visitors have arrived.**_

_**This is only for your safety.**_

_**The Administration**_

"What do you think about the notice Natsume?" Ruka asked, Natsume only shrugged, "I think it's helpful, Persona might be force to make you stop those nightly jobs he's making you take." And the notice burst into flames. Ruka immediately shut up…

"I don't care about Persona… demo," he said, and stole a glance over the brunette, "I think this new policy is necessary… we don't know much about them anyway… and I am going to find out just who and where they came from." He said as he was unconsciously clenching his fists…

'_If they hurt anyone I care about in this school… they're going to regret ever visiting us… I swear it!' _he thought as the class had already started…

Two days later… they finally arrived…

* * *

**And that was the second re-written chapter folks! Yep, I edited some parts, but that's the whole point of rewriting. Fret not… but do be updated on "Complication" ;)**

**It's coming up next!**

**~hpnarutardsjedipirate1234~**


	3. WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?

Chapter 3:

* * *

_Recap  
"What do you think about the notice Natsume?" Ruka asked, Natsume only shrugged, "I think it's helpful, Persona might be force to make you stop those nightly jobs he's making you take." And the notice burst into flames. Ruka immediately shut up…_

"_I don't care about Persona… demo," he said, and stole a glance over the brunette, "I think this new policy is necessary… we don't know much about them anyway… and I am going to find out just who and where they came from." He said as he was unconsciously clenching his fists…_

'_If they hurt anyone I care about in this school… they're going to regret ever visiting us… I swear it!' he thought as the class had already started…_

_Two days later… they finally arrived…_

_End of recap_

* * *

It was very early in the day and almost everyone else was still asleep. The rest of them had to literally drag each other since they were all tired and eager to get to the place already. They came to a stop in front of a very huge gate and they read the sign. They all sighed in relief, while some immediately drop dead on the ground… already snoring. They figured that since it was still very early they could just go in later once the sun finally comes out…

On the other hand… they didn't notice how quietly four giant hawks landed somewhere inside the whole lot of trees. The hawks, disappeared in a puff, and the four figures resisted the urge to groan out loud. Sasuke sensed them, which was why he suggested to at least in a good distance away from them. He never told them that there were other people from Konoha to where they were going. He masked his chakra as he approached them…

He stared at their tired forms; it was no surprise if they travelled on foot form Konoha, all the way to this. He spared the gate a glance and looked at the seal. They finally arrived. He wondered why they still weren't going in the academy…

Hinata could feel her eyelids slowly drop down in exhaustion. They've been travelling non-stop at all, and it was a miracle they reached the destination this fast, considering the distance of Konoha and this place. However, she could feel something else… just a few moments after they all passed out, she could feel a certain presence, however, she didn't know if it was real at all… or just being tired…

Naruto wasn't feeling very comfortable at all… at least, not in these clothes. He stood up and tried to find a more comfortable spot, until he noticed someone standing in the shadows with his back turned. He figured it just might be Shino or Kiba or someone, but he'd recognized that kind of spiked hair anywhere…

"Sasuke!?" he immediately blurted out and everyone's eyes snapped open. Sasuke knew there was no running now, since he really wanted to know what was inside the academy anyway. He just sighed and turned around to see Naruto behind him, with his mouth agape. He looked back at the gate…

"Wha-what the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto asked him

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked back, and Naruto shut his mouth because he knew it was a mission… however, what would Sasuke gain from this trip? All he just kept thinking about now is how he'll be able to keep Sasuke by his side until they return back to Konoha…

"I'll take the first watch." Naruto said, everyone knew there was no need really but, they knew that with Sasuke around, they'll need to keep an eye on him. Sasuke only grunted and began to walk away from them…

"I'm not going anywhere… yet." He added and began to disappear from their sight. Naruto was about to follow him until he felt a hand on his shoulder… he turned around and saw Neji and Hinata…

"We'll take it from here." Neji said calmly…

"Demo-" he tried to protest but Hinata shook her head at him…

"Ie, Naruto-kun," she said, her eyes softening at him, "We can use our Byackugan just in case anyway." She reasoned out however, he was still reluctant to sleep, "Besides, you're clearly tired." She added, and he hesitantly nodded at her. He took one last glance towards where Sasuke disappeared, and then rested where he could see him…

A few hours later, Sasuke got up from his spot and now walked towards the gate, observing it intently. He could hear something coming from it, and he wasn't quite sure what it was… but it sounded familiar… it was like a buzzing sound. Hinata noticed him looking around on the ground. She watched his every move… this was the first time she saw Sasuke… rather; the first time probably she had paid him attention. He picked up a small pebble, and for a while Hinata wondered what he was going to do to it until he threw it to the gate and hit one of the metal bars…

There was huge electricity that erupted from there and suddenly alarms were buzzing and there were a few people running out of the building. Suddenly, the academy came to life when the windows' lights turned on and Sasuke only smirked. He probably knew what was going to happen already. Everyone had woken up from the small commotion, and when the gates opened they were now fully on their feet, while team taka joined them afterwards.

Guards came out with their flashlights, while the students could only watch in their rooms. Natsume made a peak from his window and scowled at the commotion. He had always been awake and he saw there was nothing but a pebble that made contact with the high voltage gates. They were already here. He knew it… however; he didn't think they'd notice a single thing about the gate. However, they do have an unusually high wall for a gate… maybe that perked up their interests…

He watched as Narumi made his way and had a little chit chat with them. He also saw them being walked in the gates. He didn't want them inside the academy… no matter how annoying the people in here are… he actually cared for them, not that he'd admit it out loud no…

Sasuke's interest in the school just greatly increased. No matter how gifted the children are in the school, it wasn't normal that the gates would have any intruder electrocuted. Besides, even if that was the case, there would be a disadvantage to the students in case there would be emergencies… unless of course, they have something that everyone doesn't have…

Question is… what is it?

* * *

**Anyway… hey guys, now… finally I have rewritten the last of the chapters in mixed-up I need to re-write… so… I'm finally going to update it! So watch out ;) and i know this is a short chapter... but please bear with me... but i cannot promise the fourth chapter to be long.  
**


	4. Curious wandering

**I don't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice…**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Recap_

_There was huge electricity that erupted from there and suddenly alarms were buzzing and there were a few people running out of the building. Suddenly, the academy came to life when the windows' lights turned on and Sasuke only smirked. He probably knew what was going to happen already. Everyone had woken up from the small commotion, and when the gates opened they were now fully on their feet, while team taka joined them afterwards._

_Guards came out with their flashlights, while the students could only watch in their rooms. Natsume made a peak from his window and scowled at the commotion. He had always been awake and he saw there was nothing but a pebble that made contact with the high voltage gates. They were already here. He knew it… however; he didn't think they'd notice a single thing about the gate. However, they do have an unusually high wall for a gate… maybe that perked up their interests…_

_He watched as Narumi made his way and had a little chit chat with them. He also saw them being walked in the gates. He didn't want them inside the academy… no matter how annoying the people in here are… he actually cared for them, not that he'd admit it out loud no…_

_Sasuke's interest in the school just greatly increased. No matter how gifted the children are in the school, it wasn't normal that the gates would have any intruder electrocuted. Besides, even if that was the case, there would be a disadvantage to the students in case there would be emergencies… unless of course, they have something that everyone doesn't have… _

_Question is… what is it?_

_End of recap_

* * *

They entered their rooms, and were surprised that they got their own quarters. Needless to say, some actually had to share their room with others, but only with their own students. They didn't want their visitors feeling crowded. They left them to get settled on their own and all the teachers proceeded to the faculty where they were all observing each and every one of them. They also noticed that the other people had brought with them some unnecessary baggage. Like a dog, and the other one had bugs underneath him…

They thought it odd. Of course, they'll try and see if Ruka could get them controlled if they ever ran rampant around the school grounds. They sat in a circle and observed them. So far, they just kept on inspecting every single thing in their rooms, and then the phone rang, Jinno stood up and answered it…

"Moshimoshi?" he answered and was silent for a while. All the other teachers waited for them to finish and after a while Jinno placed the phone down and signalled someone to put the crystal ball away since they have some serious things to discuss about…

"Well?" Narumi asked him and Jinno looked around the teachers' faces and took a deep breath…

"We have a lot of work to do. Here's the principals' plan…"

* * *

**Konoha**

He had just received the scroll that was given by one of Shino's bugs. He could tell that the little critter had been travelling a long way, seeing as they were strictly told not to do anything a ninja would do like jutsus or anything as a precaution. It had been a while since the bug came to him and it took him longer than expected to see just what it was it was trying to say. Soon he just gave up and decided to summon any available Aburame to translate what the bug was saying…

They have arrived and some unexpected company were there too. He clenched his fists. Why in the world were Sasuke and his team there!? He thrashed on his desk and papers flew everywhere. He tried to contain his anger but he couldn't. Wasn't this only spoken through letters and in the Kage summit? He heightened their sensors yet still word was leaked out. It seems as if he had underestimated Akatsuki. He shouldn't have…

He thought for sure that he had given his Anbu harsh training, but even so the Akatsuki was able to slip through their precautionary measures. He growled under his breath as he stared out to the horizon. He must figure out where the Akatsuki are, sooner or later, a war will break out and he'll make sure he's on the winning side…

* * *

**Gakuen Alice**

The school was already starting and all everyone could talk about was the people that had just arrived in the early morning that managed to activate the gates, but yet none of them were scathed. Natsume was inwardly growling. Anyone at the first time in the school wouldn't know those gates were electrocuted, but seeing as they were able to figure that out in their first visit, he's even more determined to know and find out who they really are…

If it was their first time visiting the academy, how were they able to take note of the gates? They must have been here before… they definitely must have been spying on them! He clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles started to turn white, until he was snapped out of his thoughts…

"Ruka-san!" someone called out behind them and both males stopped to see Narumi approaching them. Both he and Ruka shared a look before turning back to Narumi, "I'm so happy I could catch up with you!" he beamed and Natsume could only scowl…

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," he said waving him off, "I just want to let Ruka know that they have some animals with them." And that caught them completely off guard…

"Demo Narumi-sensei aren't we suppose to…" Ruka said implying something and Narumi caught on…

"Don't worry; I doubt they'll notice it." He said and winked at the both of them and started to head off somewhere…

Natsume narrowed his eyes at Narumi's retreating back. What could it possibly that Narumi hoped to gain from Ruka trying to get close with the animals they have? He only grunted and started to head towards their classroom…

"Don't do it." He said, snapping Ruka out of his daze…

"Eh?"

"Don't go near those animals. They brought them for a reason Ruka. If something changes in their behaviour, they'll know something is up." He stated and Ruka nodded obediently at him. He knew Natsume only wanted him to be safe, but he's not the only one with a plan to keep the school safe and its secrets. He knew something was up also, and if Narumi-sensei told him that they have animals, maybe he could get close to them if he sees their animals…

"Ruka," Natsume said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I mean it… don't do something rash."

"You're one to talk." He retorted

"And look where that got me." He replied and that shut him up. He sighed in defeat. Natsume was only looking out for him, but he wanted to show him he can handle himself too and didn't need to be warned with everything he does. He only wants to help Natsume, but it seems like he's lying low, besides, aren't alices supposed to be _not _used while the visitors are still here? But what if there was a need to break the rules in case something went wrong?

They can't expel them, they all know that, but… the punishment is severe…

In the meantime, Sasuke had been unable to place his mind to rest. Why the hell was there such a large amount of people from Konoha here? Why oh why is the Kazekage also here? He clenched his fists and stared at the clothes laid out for him by the school. It was meant to be a uniform for him and he has a schedule also given to him. He scoffed, he'll just skip those classes anyway, aside from the physical education, and he'll want to know what they do during those classes.

He sat up from his bed and walked up to the window where he could see robots doing all the school work and students, male and female chat with each other. Maybe he should go out and explore the school's premises…

He didn't change and was still in his mission clothes… meaning not in his ninja clothes. To be honest, it was lighter and cooler, maybe he should wear things like this more often, but he knows they won't be able to endure the conditions of his previous missions and was likely to not last anyway. The cloth was thin and easily tear-able. Where the others' rooms were anyway? He sighed, he'll worry about that later, right now, and he just wants to roam around…

He went out his room and looked to his left and right. It was all an endless hallway filled with doors, and he didn't know which way to take…

'_Screw it I'll just go wherever I feel like it.' _He thought and just walked to his right and found a stairs and went down and got outside the dorms. He looked around and saw that the students were nowhere to be found… probably in class already, he figured. He then saw that there were a lot of trees due north, and decided to go and explore there. He just didn't know he was being watched by the teachers left in the faculty through a crystal ball…

He continued on with his journey, but he felt as if he himself is being watched, so he just decided to keep to himself until he saw tall grasses in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, he never liked tall grasses, and they were itchy and have lots of lurking danger hidden by its height. He looked around and saw that there were no other ways in but through it. He sighed and cursed his luck and looked down for something to throw…

He picked up a rather large stone and tossed it inside, where he heard a loud splat. His brow furrowed and he took a peak at the stone he threw… it was not too far from him, and he could still see it, but he didn't think it was that small of a rock, until it disappeared from his sight. His eyes narrowed…

There was quick sand… how the hell was he supposed to pass through quick sand without sinking? He cursed himself, if he was being watched and he'd use his chakra on his feet to walk through it, they'd know something was up with them, but if he also walks there and sink, he'll have to shout for help… and he doesn't ask, much less shout for help! He growled and picked up some rocks and threw them in different places.

Eventually he found that there was a path where there weren't a quick sand and walked there. Finally, he passed the tall grasses and was met with the woods. He smirked to himself; at least there was something he was familiar with. He didn't need to remember where the path was, he remembers paths easily anyway. He then went deeper into the forest…

Serina had been watching him ever since he walked out of his room and noticed just how keen his senses are. She must tell the other teachers, she knows they are still children, however, their skills by far surpasses the professionals, whoever they are… they were trained to observe their surroundings, and it won't be much of a surprise to her if he was the one that noticed the gates were electrocuted. As much as she hates to admit though… he does look cute…

The others were still in their rooms, all sound asleep due to the lack of a comfortable sleeping place last night and nonstop running. They were just so exhausted, however, team Taka seemed a bit well rested, but still fell asleep after being shown to their rooms. Seems like Sasuke was the only one who was curious to roam around, and that made him more seem like a threat than a guest. He had just figured out two things at his first visit and avoided them without being hurt in the process… even their students tend to forget about the quick sand and the electricity on the gates…

Back in Class B, a student darted in front of the free period and shouted…

"The visitor is in the northern woods!" he exclaimed and every student gasped and looked at each other…

"In the northern forest?"

"What happened?"

"Did he get stuck?"

"How many are they?"

Such were the questions raised and needless to say, even Natsume jolted up from his short nap and narrowed his eyes at the news. They didn't hear any commotion, but why is it that the visitor was able to get into the northern forest without trouble?

"Natsume," Ruka called, "Daijobu?" he nodded in response and stared at the students around. Mikan's eyes were filled with concern for the visitor. She was still a bit scared of Mr. Bear of course, but that was all in the past, and it was a test to see if she indeed has an Alice. But for an outsider to be in the woods… she cringed at the thought. There was no rocket that shot out of the sky, so maybe they got stuck on the quick sand, but having no rabbits in their possession they eventually wasn't able to ask for help…

She stood up from her seat and ran out of the class, her concern for their safety getting the better of her and darted off towards the teacher's lounge…

* * *

**Well then… here you guys go! And happy 18****th**** anniversary for my parents!**

**How did you find the fourth chapter so far? Please review! And if it's a bit of help, can you introduce me to other students on Gakuen alice if you are still updated on it? My research is taking it's toll on me… hehe, do review!**


	5. The Quick Sand

**I don't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice at all**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_Recap_

_The others were still in their rooms, all sound asleep due to the lack of a comfortable sleeping place last night and nonstop running. They were just so exhausted, however, team Taka seemed a bit well rested, but still fell asleep after being shown to their rooms. Seems like Sasuke was the only one who was curious to roam around, and that made him more seem like a threat than a guest. He had just figured out two things at his first visit and avoided them without being hurt in the process… even their students tend to forget about the quick sand and the electricity on the gates…_

_Back in Class B, a student darted in front of the free period and shouted…_

"_The visitor is in the northern woods!" he exclaimed and every student gasped and looked at each other…_

"_In the northern forest?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Did he get stuck?"_

"_How many are they?"_

_Such were the questions raised and needless to say, even Natsume jolted up from his short nap and narrowed his eyes at the news. They didn't hear any commotion, but why is it that the visitor was able to get into the northern forest without trouble?_

"_Natsume," Ruka called, "Daijobu?" he nodded in response and stared at the students around. Mikan's eyes were filled with concern for the visitor. She was still a bit scared of Mr. Bear of course, but that was all in the past, and it was a test to see if she indeed has an Alice. But for an outsider to be in the woods… she cringed at the thought. There was no rocket that shot out of the sky, so maybe they got stuck on the quick sand, but having no rabbits in their possession they eventually wasn't able to ask for help…_

_She stood up from her seat and ran out of the class, her concern for their safety getting the better of her and darted off towards the teacher's lounge…_

_End of Recap_

* * *

Sasuke was still busy roaming around the forest. He felt like he was back in the usual forests he had used to train in, but knew he was not where he was supposed to be. Screw it anyway, for all his life he has never been where he should be. He wasn't supposed to be out of Konoha, yet he was… he was supposed to go back to Konoha after killing his brother but he hasn't. He wasn't supposed to be with Akatsuki yet he was… but most of all, he was not supposed to take on this stupid mission… yet he took it without complaints. Perhaps he was insane…

He kept walking, enjoying the silence around him, and taking in every single thing in his surroundings. He stopped when he saw a small wooden house. Unknown to him though, this was Mr. Bear's house. He wanted to go in and see who lived there, but he wasn't that nosy so he continued on…

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsume mentally cursed when Mikan had sprinted out of the classroom. Where is that idiot going!? There was no way she was going out there by herself to help them! She'd be in trouble and she'll be the one needing the saving! It was clear that this visitor was both talented and smart or he had an Alice. Natsume scowled… they say they didn't know much, but he knew they are dangerous. He stood up and began to run towards the northern forest…

He ran into the forest in the way he knew would be less troublesome and safe. He quickly passed by the small cabin and was running around hastily. He was looking for Mikan, but somehow he still couldn't see her. Was she not here? Has his assumption been wrong? He sighed in relief, and was about to turn away until he heard someone…

"You run fast." He turned around but didn't see anyone, "Up here kid." He heard and stared up. True enough, there was a man with the blackest and coldest eyes he has ever stared at. His hair was oddly styled, like a duck-butt. Was this the visitor? How the hell did he manage to climb up the tree? It was very tall. Natsume only frowned at him and kept silent. This boy was leaning against the tree on a branch, for a big guy, he seemed to weigh nothing at all…

The guy jumped and landed smoothly beside him…

He was definitely not normal, Natsume concluded. No one was able to jump that high and was not at least fazed by it. The guy matched his stare with nonchalance and just began to walk. Natsume decided it was time for answers…

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and the guy stopped and stared at him from the corner of his eye before starting to walk again. Well that was very _nice_, he thought sarcastically. He had just asked a question and the least they could do was answer it. He was being as respectful as he could, but he'd just ignore him. Natsume decided to follow him…

* * *

Meanwhile Mikan had been sitting inside the office for quite a long time, and was really very nervous, what was happening? What's taking them so long? After a few moments later they come out and Narumi had a smile on his face…

"Don't worry Mikan-chan," he said, "Natsume's with him now." He finished, and her faces seemed very, very scared. She was scared for Natsume now than she was of the visitor with him. For all she knew they were up to no good and would kidnap Natsume again! She stood up from the couch and ran out for another sprinting spree…

Natsume sighed; things were a lot more complicated than he thought really. He turned to look at Serina who had a grim look…

"I could have uncovered something had she not barged in and destroyed my concentration." She stated plainly. She actually had no ill feelings towards the brunette but every second counts. That visitor was the most suspicious of them all, and she had taken off her eyes off of him and now Natsume was with him. Narumi sighed, and stared at her…

"Well have to check on that visitor again." He stated, and Serina frowned at him…

"It's obvious he'll be on guard now that Natsume's with him." She stated, "The others should be some of the people we should be watching too."

"I know that," he said and sighed at the open door, "But I'm not taking any chances… not this time." He said and Serina nodded at him…

* * *

Hinata had woken up not too long ago and had just scanned the whole room she was now currently occupying. There was really not much of a difference except for some of the technologies she has been seeing and the occasional clothes, but other than that… this school was fine. There was nothing extraordinary… _yet_. She was now currently bored with staying inside the room and now was looking outside her window until she saw a brunette headed towards the woods in the northern part of the school…

She tilted her head in confusion, why was that little girl running towards it as if her life depended on it?

Hinata got up from her sitting position and walked out of the room, trying to find her way out of the long hallways. It was lucky she was an excellent tracker, but she didn't need to use her bloodline for a simple task such as this. What kind of a ninja would she be if she got lost in a building? Even if that building has so many hallways with endless rooms. She found the staircase and went down trying to find the exit. Once she was outside she breathed in the fresh air…

She wondered if the others were awake yet. She looked back up at the building and just shrugged before walking towards the direction the brunette had run off to…

* * *

Mikan was huffing and puffing her lungs out. She tried to run as far as she could to be able to catch up with them, but now that she was standing in front of the tall grasses she suddenly thought of something that had not occurred to her before…

Where was she going to look for them inside?!

She was not that good in directions, not to mention the first time she came here she got stuck in quicksand. She looked around and tried to pick a path that was sure to be not on quick sand. There were many pathways really, but somehow she just couldn't decide which one. She wasn't even sure if Hotaru would come to her rescue if she ever got stuck considering they weren't allowed to use their Alice while they were here…

She wasn't blaming them really; in fact she was quite grateful because by now people would be able to not rely on their Alice. Of course it would be unfair to those with Alices are rarely noticeable. She sighed her frustration and just took the way she deemed safe, which was really not that dangerous at first, which is… until she got to the middle…

She had begun to sink with each step she took, and she immediately tried turning back. She panicked and moved in every way she can until she remembered moving was not going to make it any easier for her…

She was such an idiot; she started crying for help…

* * *

Hinata had not been walking that far behind the brunette when she had begun to hear her cries of distress. She sprinted to the direction of the noise and came across the brunette struggling in the quick sand. Her eyes darted around for something the girl to hold on, but there was nothing there but grass. Hinata cursed mentally, if she were to walk on quick sand with chakra on her feet, then their cover would be discovered, there was no other choice but hope to Kami they'd be able to make it out… normally…

"Stop moving too much," Hinata said gently and the girl looked at her with fear, but she really wasn't sure if she was afraid of her or _for _her, "Don't worry I'll help you." She said and started inching slowly towards the sinking ten-year-old. Mikan gulped, what was she supposed to do? If they both get stuck it'll be her fault, but maybe they were bad guys just pretending to be good. Her mind was really messed up and all she wanted was to be out of this sinking ground…

"Be careful it's quicksand," she managed to croak out and immediately mentally slapped herself. It was plain obvious it was quick sand… she was on it. She expected the girl to laugh and comment on her idiocy but she remained focused on the task… gee, they were very determined. She stopped moving and the girl had finally stepped in the quick sand. She outstretched her hand and Mikan tried to reach for it, but she couldn't…

"I… I can't reach it." She said nervously, Hinata inched closer, but she was slowly losing ground with each step she tried to make, and unconsciously she released some of her chakra…

* * *

Sasuke and Natsume had been walking nearby until Sasuke abruptly stopped. He sensed a chakra nearby, and it was definitely not one of his teammates. Natsume luckily stopped in time before bumping into the broad back of the boy he had been following sometime ago. He noticed him stop and wait for something, until he started to turn in a whole new direction. He started following… besides, the guy had still not answered his own question…

As they got closer, Natsume could hear some struggling not too far away from the entrance of the northern forest. He quickly darted off in a run and Sasuke could only watch him in amusement. It seems like the guy actually knows who is stuck with his fellow ninja…

He frowned at her. Was she really this pathetic? If it was him he would probably just leave the person… Konoha and their pathetic ninjas. He softly grunted as he watched the three of them frantically pulling each other up. It was just ridiculous. He probably should just go and leave them, then maybe he'd learn something if they'd die in that quick sand. Besides, it seems like that little guy has everything under control really…

Sasuke turned around to leave when suddenly he heard something…

"Ah!" _squish_; Sasuke sighed and then turned around once more…

* * *

Natsume was pulling the both of them with all his might the moment he had gotten there. How the hell did Mikan even reach this place?! He was perfectly relieved that she wasn't here a while ago, only to find out that she's stuck here! The unknown girl was now carrying Mikan and he was grabbing onto her, unfortunately he slipped and now the three of them were now on it. Just as he was about to move, he found himself immediately yanked out of the quicksand, along with Mikan and the other girl…

"Hn." The boy he had been following a while ago grunted and then left the three of them panting…

"Are you okay?" the girl asked Mikan, Mikan nodded sheepishly at her, and Natsume stood up from his ground and yanked Mikan's collar…

"Baka!" he hissed at her, "Why would you go here alone?!" he asked her and she glared at him…

"Well I'm sorry if I was worried about you!" she said and stomped away from him. Natsume was only frozen in his spot while he watched her march away from him. He realized the girl was still there and glared at her. He would be lying if he'd say he wasn't a bit fazed by her…

Her eyes were milky white and he was almost convinced she was blind, but then she turned to face him which made him think maybe she wasn't…

"Just… stay away from me." He said and followed Mikan. He didn't want to owe someone, but now he owes her. In the corner of his eye he could see the guy he had followed watch them with his obsidian black eyes…

Black and white…

They both unnerved him, besides, who would be able to pull up three persons from quick sand anyway? There was definitely something up about them…

* * *

Sasuke could only watch in amusement as he watched the two ten-year-old caked in mud running back to their school. If he wasn't mistaken he noticed a bit of a spark in that little guy's hands but as quick as it came, it disappeared. Something was up with this place really…

"Sasuke-kun arigatou." He heard and he tilted his head at her…

"Don't thank me yet… _Hyuga_." He said and glared at her, Kami he hated Konoha and their ninjas. They were all a pathetic bunch, not worth his brother's life…

* * *

**Alright guys~ I am so sorry for not being able to update this as quickly but I had a very busy week so here you go! The fifth chapter of "Mixed-up":D**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
